


29 [vid]

by pollyrepeat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Team, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollyrepeat/pseuds/pollyrepeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>F L O W E R.</p>
            </blockquote>





	29 [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny rough vidlet because a) I'm trying to work past a bit of a creative block, and b) hockey is coming back and I have feelings.

Password is **penguins**.


End file.
